Blanca Briefs y los 7 Sayayines
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: Bulma, Turles, Broly, Vegeta, Tablet, Goku, Nappa y Raditz. Son parte de un cuento de hadas...pero este es mas que un simple cuento de niños.Hay tortura, muerte, romanticismo y humor. También hay otros personajes: Yamcha, Marron, Krilin otros.Entren a el link de mi perfil para mas historias.
1. Chapter 1

**Blanca Briefs y los 7 sayayines.**

1. ¡ BLANCA BULMA BRIEFS!:

En un pueblo no muy alejado del bosque en un castillo exactamente, una doncella ,que por su belleza (y su pelo azul) era codiciosa por los caballeros del pueblo. Uno de ellos era el joven (y no muy apuesto) Yamcha.

Yamcha acosaba a Blanca Briefs, para que ella sea su esposa por su inteligencia (según él).Pero ella lo destostaba, por la simple razón de ser el mujeriego del pueblo…así comienza nuestra historia:

-por favor Bulma -reperia un yamcha -¿Por qué no quieres casarte con migo?-dijo poniéndose enfrente de Blanca briefs (algunos la llaman por su segundo nombre, Bulma) muy molesta.

-¿Qué me pasa?-dijo una ya casi roja de ira-¡¿NESECITAS QUE ME PEGE UN CARTEL EN LA CARA?-asusto a yamcha-

-per*-fue interrumpido por Bulma, que ya estaba que lo golpeaba (seria mal visto por los demás, acuérdese que era en la época de Blanca nievis)-

-¡Que eres, un cabeza de chorlito!-(cabeza de chorlito es una persona que no piensa o es ignorante )-¡Yamcha , discúlpame pero debo pedirte que te retires!-dijo acompañando(empujando) a yamcha hacia la salida-

-No me corras ,por favor-suplico yamcha-podemos cambiar-intento cambiar el parecer de bulma-

-Te equivocas , tus nunca cambiarias así que –lo saco afuera-¡NO FUE AGRADABLE TU VISITA! ¡ADIOS! –le cerró la puerta en la cara-que molesto…

Bulma…digo Blanca briefs se sentó en su sillón que daba a su cama-_que hare ahora…sin un esposo ,sin mi madre solo me queda rearar sola…sola…muy sola_-Justo su padre toco la puerta-¡Adelante! Si eres mi padre-

-Hija-nombro su padre-mi preciosa hijita ,luz de mis ojos , aire que respiro ,joya de perfección que decora los anillos de lo que son los más poderosos reyes de este pueblo-Bulma ya estaba arte-

-¡Padre! ¿Qué me querías decir?-dijo parándose y abrazándolo-

-hija quería que conozcas a tu nueva madre-Bulma se sobre salto del asombro-

-¿qué?-noto su respuesta , insolente –Lo siento padre pero…¿Quién es la afortunada?-

-Marron-su respuesta sincera fue debastadorra para bulma -¿no estás feliz?-

-si…que bonito-su padre se fue…-_Marron es la vieja bruja…_-MM.…

En otra parte del castillo ,una bruja…digo Marron estaba peinándose en el castillo.

-_Y PENSAR EN TODO LO QUE HICE PARA ACABAR AQUI…_-sigo con pisca de melancolía-_y pensar que antes era linda y ahora soy un encanto…¡un amor!_-

-Bueno…pero nunca fuiste la más hermosa-dijo el espejo-

-¿a qué te refrieres?-dijo Marron viéndolo como diciendo "dices algo mal y te rompo"

-que antes eras linda…pero aun no eres la más hermosa-dijo el espejo

-…Espejito ,espejito dime quien es o te rompo-dijo ella (recuerden que tenia que rimar para el espejo pudiera mostrar)

-Mmm…Blanca Bulma Briefs .ese nombre de la doncella que en belleza te supera y su físico no es de pociones-En la pantalla apareció Bulma sentada en su sillón. Lo último se le escapo…no quería insultar su cuerpo-

-Así que Bulimita..¿Briefs debe ser la hija del rey…?-pensó la futura reina-Quizás si la mar*

-Ni lo piense su Hermosura-Hermosura es como el espejo la llamaba (si quieres imaginarse a algún personaje en el espejo imaginen a…ten sin han…si el suena bien y sus tres ojos…queda muy bien)-Si la mata cera mal visto y no será Reina ,es probable que la maten-

-¿Por qué no le dices a Krilin que la mate?-Krilin era un leñador que …¡Cortaba arboles!...es obvio…ok-

-… ¿Dónde estaría ese Krilin?-dijo la "Reina Marron"-

Asi esta historia empieza (es probable que haga un recuerdo de cada personaje…creo)

Continuara…


	2. 2 Recuerdos y la casita de los Sayayines

2 Recuerdos:

Blanca briefs, estaba sentada en la silla ubicada al frente de un gran espejo, adornada con luces y fotos de su infancia y con su amigas, entre otras fotos .Mientras se ce pillaba el pelo (lo tenía hasta los hombros, con el flequillo recto) recordó a Milks, a 18, a Lunchs (a launchs), Recordó a valentina y jazmín (compañeras de clase).

-¿Cómo estará milk?... ¿y si la llamo?-miro la foto con melancolía -…¡cierto!...Está trabajando en el bosque y casi nunca viene al pueblo…no podría contactarla…-Dijo una muy desanimada Bulma-Y mi madre…la extraño…-unas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos-…Recuerdo un día que fuimos al parque…el ultimo día que fuimos al parque…

_-Hija, ven te podrías caer-dijo Verónica (pondremos que se llama Verónica, ya que encontrar que le podría decir o Verónica Briefs) _

_- Si, mami…oye y si vamos a las hamacas – Dijo Bulma mientras la abrazaban-_

_-claro hija-le hico upa y se fueron-_

_Ya más tarde:-mami, ¿me compras una tortilla?-_

_-si Hija-se acercaron a un puesto-¿me da dos tortillas?...Carlos -leyendo su etiqueta-_

_-Claro su Alteza-cocinando unas Tortillas…-Tome –le entrega las tortillas, le dieron el dinero- Gracias por comer aquí ¡-se despidió y murmuró algo no entendible para la Princesa y la Reina-_

_-Fue todo un placer-de despidió la Reina-_

_-"¿Qué habrá dicho?"-Pensó Bulma-mami, ¿me das esa?-señalo una tortilla con salami-_

_-si hija toma-le dio la de salami y de comió la de __"Queso" __-_

-Desde hay nunca la volví a ver…solamente en su cama el día de la muerte…-dijo Soplándose la nariz-

_-¿madre estarás bien?-dijo Bulma agarrando la mano de su padre que estaba sentado al lado de la cama-_

_-hija…solo se una cosa…mientras haya un futuro…podrás luchar por él ,aunque en el camino se puedan perder cosas-dijo la reina a punto de morir-por ahora…Cof Cof toma ,este collar…será un…recura-la reina después de entregar el collar en la mano de su única hija ,muere-_

_-Verónica…-murmura el Rey briefs_

_-mami…-lloro en el cálido abrazo de su padre-te juro que ere la mejor reina…por ti-_

-¡NUNCA, CUMPLI ESA PROMESA!-pego un grito no muy alto, pero audible-quizás…-dijo abriendo un cajón y sacando una cajita de terciopelo blanca -¡sabia que la tenia todavía!-saco de la cajita un collar muy hermoso con un Rubí en el dije-me parezco a mi madre…-

En ese momento entro Krilin a la alcoba:

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Bulma dándose la vuelta-¿te conozco?-Krilin levanto el hacha-¿Qué piensas hacer?-Bulma estaba entrando en pánico

Mientras krilin miro por casualidad (…seguro¬¬) el collar ¡ERA DE LA REINA!..Lo reconocería en cualquier parte,-…yo…no, no puedo hacerlo-bajo el hacha-

-Menudo susto me has dado-dijo Bulma tranquilizándose- Escúchame tendrás muchos problemas si no te largas ¿en tiendes, calvito?-dijo Bulma con afán de retadora-

-escúchame, me llamo krilin-no dudo en decir su nombre-debes irte la reina no tardara en darse cuenta que no te mate, y me matara a mí y a ti-dijo el calvito alertando a Blanca Briefs-¿entiendes?

-¿Qué?-dijo Bulma poniendo la clásica cara de _WTF?_

-Que corras al bosque y te enconadas hay-dijo Krilin un poco mas alterado-

-¿QUÉ?...-Bulma apenas entendía-¿ósea que me quieren matar?... ¿y por qué?

-¡PARA PODER GOBERNAR!-grito krilin-¡UYE AL BOSQUE, HASLO AHORA!-

-…Marron ¿me quiere matar verdad?-ignoro casi todo lo que dijo Krilin

-¡ESCUCHA TE VAN A MATAR SI NO TE VAS,MARRON TE VA A MATAR!-Bulma si entendía esta vez

-OK ,OK ya me largo entonces-Dijo Bulma ,agarro su collar (que ya tenía puesto) y se fue por la ventana-

-y pensar que casi soy un omisida -penso krilin –que necia que es esta princesa-pensó.-recuerdo como fue el trato…

_-lara lara lalala lala larala rarala- canturreaba KrIlin por el bosque-que bonito día-_

_De pronto ve a una anciana juntando manzanas-¡oiga!-se acerca a la anciana- señora, ¿necesita ayuda?-pregunto nuestro joven leñador-_

_- sí ,¿ me ayudaras sin importar lo que fuese?-dijo la anciana-_

_-claro mientras pueda ayudar-dijo Krilin_

_-Entonces…quiero que mates a Blanca Bulma Briefs-dijo lleno directamente al grano-¿podrías?_

_-pero ella no hico nada-dijo krilin confundido-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?_

_Después de 3 horas convenciendo a Krilin…fue exitoso_

_-ok , lo hare-dijo krilin-_

_-Muy bien y tráeme el corazón en esta cajita-dijo la anciana/bruja/Marrón dándole una cajita de oro – y serás recompensado-_

_-si ,como ordene-dijo mientras tomaba la cajita-que belleza-susurro al ver la hermosura de la cajita-_

_-Gracias ,!lo sé¡ soy un encanto-dijo anciana/bruja/Marron -_

_-¿?-krilin no sabía que decir-…ok…adiós_

-¡eso me recordó la caja!-saco de su bolsillo una cajita de oro-mejor pongo un corazón de vaca…es biológicamente lo mismo…-así salió de la habitación y se fue para la carnicería/granja a pedir un corazón de vaca-

Mientras en otra parte del bosque:

-…chispas, estoy cansada- dijo Bulma sentándose en una roca…-¡he y, eso es una casa!-Dijo señalando la casita, se acerco y el cartel decía: Casa** de Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Turles, Nappa, Tablet y Broly.¡Pero mas de "Vegeta el Príncipe"!**

A Bulma le dio un escalofrió por toda la columna…ese lugar era de miedo.

.Continuara:


	3. nociendo a los sayayines:

a los sayayines:

Después de hallar casita Casa de Vegeta, Goku, Raditz, Turles, Nappa, Tablet y Broly .Pero más de "Vegeta el Príncipe"...Ok, bueno el asunto es que después de eso, Blanca briefs estaba acostada en una cama…con olor a mucho perfume de varón (alguien no conocía el término "lavar sabanas" o "cambiar las sabanas")…pero no recordaba nada…

-¿Dónde estoy?-dijo una Bulma, bastante confundida con un dolor en la cabeza. Cuando levanto la cabeza vio a unos 5 hombres de estatura…bastante alta (recuerden que dije que no eran enanos…por eso eran sayayines)-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Y ¿Dónde estoy?-grito

Al frente había un sayayin de cabello alborotado, otro con pelo largo, otro igual al primero pero con la tés mas clara, otro era masato con el cabello corto tasta más o menos después de los hombro y uno calvo. Mas allá había dos uno con pelo como vela y otro más joven con el mismo peinado pero con flequillo sentados en un sillón alejado

-yo soy Goku .Soy el simpático-Dijo con una carita inocente, el moreno con cabello alborotado-

-Yo Raditz .Soy el más guapo-Dijo con guiño, el de pelo más largo-

-Yo Turles, el mas inteligente-Dijo dándole un plato con un té u unas tostadas, el de tés pali apero el peinado como Goku-...no le agas caso a Raditz el es el mas mujeriego- Raditz iso una cara mas o menos asi (¬¬)

-A mi madre me llamo Broly…quizás soy el más tranquilo aquí…-dijo el de pelo largo hasta el pelo después de los hombros-

-Yo Nappa, linda y soy el más fuerte-dijo el calvito con aire de grandeza-

-Ok…pero ¡Donde estoy!-dijo Bulma-…

-Jajajajajajaja-Rieron el los de pelo en forma de vela-Nappa sabes más que bien que el mas fuerte aquí soy yo -una voz profunda y fría

-Ve-ve-vegeta jejejeje-dijo nervioso, nappa-yo solo saludaba a la jovencita jejejes, nada mas-

-¿vegeta?-dijo Bulma-"Parece el jefe aquí"-pensó-¡Óyeme…loco dime ahora mismo porque estoy aquí y quien me trajo!-grito autoritativamente-

-Genial…ya empezara a discutir…otra vez-dijo el muchacho sentado al lavo de Vegeta-

-Quien te creps para venir adarme ordenes Humana-Dijo Vegeta levantándose y caminando hasta la cama donde reposaba Bulma, seguido por su versión pero más pequeña con Flequillo-

-Me creo la hija del rey, Pueblerino-dijo Bulma que dijo eso serrando los ojos y moviendo la cabeza-

-Escuchaste Tablet .La humana se cree mejor que yo, por tener Sangre Podrida-dijo vegeta En su pose desde ahora habitual (la de brazos cruzados)-

-Si Vegeta…pero la pobre está confundida, no deberíamos molestarla-dijo Tablet que se empezaba a sentirse mal por la pobre jovencita-

-Genial…Simplemente Genial-dijo Vegeta aplaudiendo con sarcasmo-Te dejo un día con Goku y te vuelves un Idiota como el-dijo eso miro a Bulma-¿y tú que eres la novia de Raditz o algo así?

-! Oye ¡-dijo goce

-¿Que, no?-Dijo Bulma negando con la cabeza también-Soy Blanca Bulma briefs, peor pueden decirme Bulma .Solamente me perdí y vine aquí

-ok…como sea me voy a la mina a terminar mi trabajo-Dijo vegeta ignorando a Bulma-

-Vamos-Dijo nappa, Tablet y Turles-! ADIOS BULMA, GOKU, RADITZ Y BROLY ¡

-Adiós-Saludaron todos lo que quedaban-

-Bulma… ¿quieres saber cómo llegaste aquí?-Dijo Radtiz

-Claro…- Dijo Bulma-

-ok –dicho eso todos se sentaron en las camas rodeando a Bulma-

-Fue más o menos así:-dijo Goku en pose pensadora-

_Vegeta, Raditz, Turles, Nappa, Tablet, Broly Y yo .Caminábamos por el Bosque devuelta acaso cuando de pronto encontramos aúna jovencita, ósea tu. Mirando el cartel y entonces vegeta dijo-Mírenla debe estar pensando en nos, debemos matarla-Entonces Yo dije:-pero Vegeta, mírala no parece una ladrona - .Pero Vegeta dijo: No seas tonto Goku, por eso es una ladrona .Piénsalo quien sospecharía de ella, planea un plan perfecto-_

_Como es costumbre le asimos caso y el camino hasta detrás de ti y te dio un golpe con el pico de piedra y te desmayaste…y te trajimos aquí para torturarte según Nappa_

Ese fue el relato de Goku.

-Ok… ¡Porque chingados me Golpearon! No les hice nada Por Kama-Grito bulma CASI tirando a Raditz que estaba sentado a pies de la cama.

-Oye tranquilaste mujer, piénsalo sería lo más razonable si vez a alguien que parece que te va robar y con la crisis seria peor-dijo Raditz

-…Ok y de quienes son las camas-dijo Bulma mirando las 7 camas-

-Bueno son de…-dijo Broly quien permaneció en silencio-

Continuara…Mujajajaja *Risa macabra*


	4. 4¿UN SAYANQUÉ?

_4.¿UN SAYANQUÉ?_

-Como dije antes de que me interrumpan-dijo Broly, un poquito enojado-Las camas están ordenadas así:

1) Nappa el Mentiroso.

2) YO, el Tranquilo .

3) Raditz, El Mujeriego (en verdad no quería que fuese así pero me quede sin personajes).

4) Goku/Kakarroto, El Amistoso .

5) Turles, el inteligente .

6) Tablet, el Inocente .

7) Príncipe Vegeta/Vegeta/Vela, El dentro de todo Orgulloso.

-¿Por qué príncipe Vegeta?-Pregunto Bulma

-Yo que sé, Porque la mamá le puso así-Dijo Goku

-¡No me refiero a eso!-Se excuso Bulma con la respuesta tan infantil de Goku-Me refiero a por que es **"Príncipe"** y **"Vela"**.

-¡Nunca Jamás le digas **Vela**!-Grito Turles-El se enoja mucho cuando le dices así

- Si, te acuerdas cuando éramos pequeños, y Nappa le dijo a Vegeta que parecía una Vela prendida y….bueno…solo digamos que nunca vio el viento igual, jejeje-dijo Raditz

**En otra parte del Bosque:**

**-ACHUSSS-estornudo Nappa**

**-deberías arigarte, quizás ya te refriaste-dijo Tablet**

**Mientras en la casa de los 7 Sayayines:**

-Sigo sintiendo lastima por Nappa…-Dijo Goku con un poco de melancolía

-¿Pero que le paso?-dijo Bulma perdiendo la paciencia

-Bueno…paso más o menso así…-Dijo Turles quien era el único que se aguantaba la risa, ya que Goku, Raditz y Broly solamente Reían apenas pudiendo respirar

_Jugábamos en la sala, cuando Broly encontró unas tijeras._

_-¡Miren me encontrar una tijera chicos!-Dijo chibi Broly_

_-Genial, ¿me las prestas?-dijo Chibi Vegeta-Estoy haciendo una corona como la de mi papi en cartón y las necesito_

_-Claro toma-Chibi Broly le dio las tijeras a Chibi Vegeta-_

_Pero mientras todos jugaban Nappa solamente miraba una vela…de pronto se dio cuenta que…Vegeta y la vela, tenían una similitud que pronto se arrepentiría de decir…o gritar_

_-¡Oye Vegeta!-grito Nappa haciendo que Vegeta se de vuelta hasta donde él estaba-¡Es Igual a ti! –Grito señalando la flamita de la vela y en pelo de Vegeta-_

_No sé qué pensó Vegeta…pero parecía un oso, Salto sobre Nappa y tiro la vela, la cual cayó al piso y se apago .Proporcionando oscuridad ,solamente la Luz de la luna nos brindaba una imagen apenas visible de una lucha de infantes…Saltamos sobre ellos para separarlos y cuando lo isimos Goku prendió la vela y…y…Nappa…Nappa…__ ¡EL ERA CALVO! __.Vegeta le había cortado el pelo y como los Sayayine*_

-¿los Sayanque?-pregunto Bulma

-Las preguntas al final, Gracias-Dijo Turles un poco molesto por la interrupción-ok…continúo

_Como los sayayines no les crece el pelo…Nappa quedo para siempre calvo. Y nunca le compramos una peluca._

-¿Terminaste?-pregunto Bulma…si le parecía bastante Gracioso la historia-

-NO, Perdón por interrumpirte Bulma-dijo con sarcasmo Turles-_ Y FIN._

Una vez terminado el relato Turles le explico a Bulma que es un Sayayin (Resumido)- _Son extraterrestres físicamente parecidos a los humanos, pero con cualidades que los distinguen: La presencia de una cola de mono, actitud ruda y antipática de todos sus miembros y poder de pelea extraordinario.__Los Saiyayines son, exteriormente muy similares a los seres humanos, con la excepción de sus colas parecidas a las de los monos y su gran contextura muscular._

-Bueno eso es lo básico que debes saber.-Dijo Turles (quien era extremadamente inteligente)-¿alguna duda?...quiero que qeude claor que lo de Goku fue por un golpe de chamaco

-¡NUNCA VI SUS COLAS!-grito Bulma, quien no se percato de las colas amarradas a las cinturas de ellos-

-Bueno por lo que tienes de peli-azul lo tienes de ignorante –dijo Raditz y desato su cola de la cintura- Vez no es gran cosa

-¡Oye para tu información soy la princesa y soy muy inteligente a pesar de lo hermosa*!-Vio la cola-¡HAAAAAAAAAA! Que es esa cosa-Se empezó a alterar

-Una cola-contesto Goku .Bulma se desmayo (Por la inprecion…nadie lo sabe con certesa)

En eso entra nuestro queridísimo Príncipe antorcha: Vegeta. (Pro favor no le digan que dije eso)

-¡YA VOLVIMO!-Dijo Vegeta**-¡¿Pero, con un demonio por que la mataron? ¡Yo la iba a matar, desgraciados!**-Vegeta se acerco pronto a la cama de Raditz donde estaba Bulma y ahí estaba desmayada-…valla que es hermosa –pensó-

-Hermano –Vegeta giro la cabeza a Tablet- ¡No es hermosa!-dijo Tablet

-He visto mas lindas-se cruzo de brazos-

-Ok…en ese caso será mi novia-Dijo Raditz

-es una princesa, no se dejaría cortejar por un plebeyo-dijo Goku mirando al suelo

-¿Una princesa?-pregunto Vegeta

-Sí, una princesa-contesto Goku-¡Vegeta tu eres un Príncipe! , Si te casas con ella serás Rey

-Mmm…me diste una idea, Idiota-vegeta hiso una sonrisa de lado (una macabra), giro su cabeza para verla y se fue a la cocina-Tablet-llamo

-Sí, Vegeta-Se asusto por el llamado de pronto…según él no había hecho nada malo

-Tienes la tarde libre…Hermano-así se retiro

Gracias…-Tablet se quedo igual que todos muy sorprendido-Broly, ¿quieres jugar conmigo afuera?

-Seguro –dijo Broly-

Continuara…


	5. 5tranquilidad en la casa Sayayin:

_** en la casa Sayayin:**_

Afuera de la casa de los Sayayines, un niño y…Broly. Jugaban sin preocupación alguna ,hasta que:

-Broly, ¿puedes creer que me haya llamado "Hermano"?-dijo Tablet mientras lanzaba la pelota de tenis (de esas verdecitas) a Broly

-no ,todavía me sorprende…no te ha llamado así desde lo de Nappa-Dijo Broly mientras saltaba y agarraba la pelota -¿Recuerdas?-Broly y Tablet se miran y empezaron a reír a dueto en el piso (hay e aceptarlo es muy gracioso).

Mientras adentro de la casa entre estornudos de Nappa:

-Oye Nappa, no estarás resfriado, a lo mejor es pasajera ¿no crees?-dijo Raditz, quien seguía su "Amigo" por la casa con pañuelos en las manos-

-Eres un idiota .Porque creerías que yo,"EL GRAN NAPPA", necesito tus consejos de inferiores-dijo Nappa mientras se sentaba en la cama-ACHUSSSS-estornuda

-a mi me dicen idiota después…- pensó Raditz

**-¡SERAN IDIOTAS .NAPPA TU TE ACUSTAS Y TE DUERMES AHORA O TE DARE UNA ROCHOSA RAZON PARA QUE TE ANDES QEUJANDO!**-Grito Vegeta, el pobre pensaba mientras ellos lloriqueaban**-¡Y TU RADITZ MAS DE VALE QUE ANDEZ PENSANDO ALGO QUE HACER CON LA MUCHACHA!** –

-sí, Vegeta yo pensé que, podríamos- Raditz fue interrumpido por Goku

-¡Y si cocina, para mí es muy difícil y sería lindo una ayudita!-dijo el aprovechando la oportunidad

-**¡QUE BIEN, USASTE LA CABEZA KAKARROTO!-**aplaudió Vegeta con sarcasmo (y Raditz con una mirada así ¬¬)

Mientras en la mente de Vegeta:

_Una princesa… quizás si me caso con ella, por lógica seria Rey y como vengo de un árbol genealógico de Realesa. Posibilidades de fallar son…casi nulas…Excelente…pero hay un porcentaje de fallas, a lo mejor… ¡Soy un imbécil! Claro que la muchacha no se casara con migo…es es mas que lógico._

_Aunque, ella tiene padres y mientras más rápido me case con ella, mas rápido seré rey… ¡Pero! Casi me olvido de la "Nueva reina" Marron (de hecho me olvide de ella…XD) ella no le gustara que me case con su "Hijastra"…podría matarla con una ráfaga de "ki"…pero sería ilegal en este Cuento…_

Mientras fuera de la mente de Vegeta. Bulma empezaba a despertarse:

-HAY…mi preciosa cabeza-dijo Bulma mientras se sobaba el ojo

-¡He y!-Bulma con la mano en el ojo Voltee a ver que Raditz dejo los pañuelos y se acerco a ella-¿Qué haces?

-me sobo el ojo-Respondió simplemente Bulma

-¡No!-Raditz agarra rápidamente la mano con la que se sobaba el ojo a Bulma y la retira-No lo hagas mas ¿entendiste?

-¿por qué?... ¡SUELTAME!-Bulma no podía zafarse del agarre…y recordó lo que le dijo Turles: _sus colas parecidas a las de los monos y su gran contextura muscular.=Músculos =Fuerza_

_-Por que cuando te sobas el ojos, a veces podes sacarte las pestañas y te quedaría el ojo igual a la cabeza de Nappa-dijo Raditz (fue un mal chiste, pero no me aguante)-jejeje- soltó a Bulma quien se quedo pensando en eso unos minutos_

-Bulma-llamo Goku-¿Puedes venir?... ¡Por favor!-mientras en la cocina salía un olor a quemado…no os sorprenda de que Goku no cocina bien-

-Si…-se paro y fue hasta la cocina .En el camino pensó algo que no se dio cuenta antes-Valla…que altos-pensó .Una vez que llego a la cocina-¿Qué sucede Goku?

-Ven ponte un delantal y vente a cocinar con migo…por sabes que la comida es gratis y nosotros no somos oro…Y si lo fuéramos no creo que nos venderíamos-Goku se creó una duda, y Bulma no entendía nada-

-Pero… ¿ustedes no Cazan y van a las minas a buscar Oro?-dijo Blanca Bulma quien pensaba que era como el cuentos de Blanca nievas y los 7 enanitos (Los derechos de la historia original son de Disney. Bueno parte porque Blanca nieves es una Historia de Verdad. Pero Disney la cambio para que sea para niños)

-No esa clase de Oro-Dijo Nappa-Puesto que el Oro es una planta…espera… ¡Turles, ¿qué es el Oro?

-El Oro es: Es un elemento que se crea gracias a las condiciones extremas en el núcleo colapsante de las supernovas. Cuando la reacción de fusión nuclearcesa, las capas superiores de la estrella se desploman sobre el núcleo estelar, comprimiendo y calentando la materia hasta el punto de que los núcleos más ligeros, como por ejemplo el hierro, se fusionan para dar lugar a los metales más pesados (uranio, oro, etc.). Otras teorías apuntan a que el oro se forma de gases y líquidos que se elevan desde elestructura interna de la Tierra, los cuales se trasladan a la superficie a través de fallas de la corteza terrestre.-Como resumen es un Mineral…-

-…-Todos

-…Ok…se nota que eres inteligente-Dijo Bulma quien está ya vestida con el delantal-

-Precisamente-Respondió Turles

-Ose que es un ¿Mineral?-pregunto Tablet que recién entraba con Broly

-Pues un el Oro es un Mineral…dentro de todo-Dijo Turles con una mano detrás de la nuca

-…-Vegeta-creo que me va a explotar el cerebro…-Murmuro

-JAJAJAJAJAJA-Casi todos menos Tablet y Nappa se rieron (Ya saben por qué no se rio Nappa)

-**¡CIERREN SUS BOCAS, IDIOTAS!**-Grito Vegeta…que por suerte para Raditz no tenia tijeras cerca (XD)

Continuara…


	6. 6Vegeta el Poeta

En la casa de los 7 sayayines , 6 integrantes sentados en la mesa esperaban la cena:

-¿Por qué tarda tanto?-dijo Nappa…lo fijo en tono burlon

-…Me muero de hambre-Dijo Broly

-Pues muerete asi hay mas comida-Dijo Vegeta-

-Grr-Dijo Broly bueno, más bien gruño

-Turles na na na nana Turles tarara –Cantaba Turles mientras jugaba con un tenedor (es la canción de Batman)´

-…Ok…-Dijo Tablet-¿y si vamos a ver?

-No…seguro que Kakarroto ya se iso novio de la Blanca Bulma-Dijo Raditz quien miraba como jugaba Turles (el pobre se aburría)

-¿y si nos dormimos?-pregunto Nappa-así paráis al tiempo mas rápido

-Sí, y después se comen mi comida como siempre-Se excuso Tablet

-Pues…te llamamos y no te levantaste-Dijo Vegeta fingiendo interés

-Así ¿y cómo fue?-Dijo Tablet y no se comía el cuento de su hermano (tenia hambre pero no para tanto)

-¡Bravo, un recuerdo!-Estaba muy feliz Broly-

-Fue así…-Dijo Vegeta (Dudo que cuente muchos recuerdos)

_-Oye Vegeta despierta a Tablet, que ya esta lista la cena-dijo el idiota de Kakarroto_

_-…OK, pinche Tablet que se duerme-Dije yo_

_-¡Soy un marica!-Dijo Nappa_

**-¡He y yo no dije eso!-Interrumpió Nappa – Yo dije: ¿Qué comeremos Goku?-**

**-¡¿Quién cuenta la historia?-dijo Vegeta-Yo la cuento como quiero**

**-¡¿PERO QUE PASO EN VERDAD?-Dijo Tablet**

**-SI SE QUEJAN DE NUEVO LOS GOLPEO A LOS 6-Dijo Vegeta- ejmp…ok:**

_-¿Qué comeremos Goku?-Dijo el maricon de Nappa (jeje)_

_-¡Tablet!-grito Vegeta, en el oído de Tablet-¡Despierta Zotonto!-(Sotonto: Zopenco y Tonto.)_

_-Cinco minutos más mami-Dijo el tonto de Tablet (a un dormido)_

_-¿QUE?-Yo gire mi cabeza y vi un balde de agua-¡DESPIERTA TABLET! –Grite y tire un balde de agua arriba de Tablet-_

_**-Y así me desperté-GRITO TABLET…interrumpiendo la historia de Vegeta.**_

-¡Chicos la comida!-Grito Bulma (solo Kami sabe hace cuando estaba gritando)–Si no la quieren nos la llevamos-Dijo dándose la vuelta

-¡NO, NO ESPERA!-Salieron todos del trance y negaron con las manos

-Ese es el ánimo chicos-Dijo Goku-aquí tienen-dejaron la comida en la mesa y se sentaron .Goku entre Raditz y Turles, mientras Bulma entre Vegeta y Tablet.

Mientras comían lo sayayines (y Blanca Bulma) .Una "Muy linda jovencita" (que de linda o joven no tenía nada) Se miraba al espejo:

-Espejo, espejito ¿verdad que Blanquis a muerto y su corazoncito tengo? (¿?díganlo como rima)-Pregunto Marron quien paseaba con en la alcoba con dos cajitas en la mano .una de ellas es de "Blanca Briefs" y la otra de "El leñador" (Krilin) –

-Mi emperatriz, eso no es así-Dijo el espejo-Blanca Briefs vive y lo que tienes es un corazón Bobino

-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS AS DICHO MUCUGROSO ESPEJO DEL ABERNO?-Dijo (Grito) la Futura reina-

-…eso debería rimar si quieres que yo conteste, su emperatristedad (Su "Majestades" pero en versión de emperatriz)-dijo el espejo

-…ESPEJOTO, FUTURAMENTE ROTO .DIME DONDE OS CUENTRO A BULMA BRIEFS O YO TE ENCOJO -Dijo Marron ("encojo" porque lo rompe)

-¡Esta en el bosque, exactamente en la casa de los 7 Sayayines!-Dijo el espejo muy rápidamente

-… ¿No los conocemos?-pregunto la bruja sentándose en el borde de la cama (estaba en el castillo)-… ¡Claro! Hay vive el Calvo (Nappa)… ¿Cómo llego hay?

-Bueno…de hecho…-empezó el espejo

-¡No importa eso es lo de menos espejito mío!-interrumpió la bruja

-¡Querida!-entro el Rey Briefs a la alcoba-¡Bulma se perdió!...-la bruja solo sonrió a su presencia- ¡Tendré que suspender la coronación hasta encontrar a Bulma!-Dijo de pronto en rey, borrando la sonrisa de la Bruja.-

-¡NO!...por supuesto que no.-se calmo la bruja-solamente debes hacerla coronación antes, Bulma seguramente lo querría así-Dijo fingiendo cortesía

-¿Tú crees?-pregunto el Rey

-Claro ahora .Se el mejor rey-

-¿Pero quién buscara a Bulma?-Pregunto el rey

-¡Yo personal mente la buscare!-Dijo la bruja sacando al Rey fuera de la alcoba, que dan doce sola con el espejo-Jovencita malcriada, como la odio a esa pendeja del averno-magullaba la bruja quien se puso a pensar cómo encontrar o matar a Blanca briefs…quien para su mala suerte seguía con vida (mejor por nosotros o el cuento no seguiría: s)

Mientras en la casa Sayayin todos se estaban por dormir:

-Achusss-Estornudo Bulma -¡Nappa deja de contagiarme!

-Yo no i se nada-se excusó Nappa

-Cálmense…ahora ¿Cómo dormiremos?-pregunto Goku

-Lógicamente, acostados XD-Dijo Turles

-No me refiero a eso-dijo Goku –Bulma, ¿ella con quien dormirá?

-Pues…Con migo-Dijo Raditz

-¡NO!-respondieron casi todos (menos Raditz)

-¿Vegeta?-Pregunto Nappa-¿estás despierto?

Vegeta estaba acostado hace rato intentando dormir…-Si-

-¿Bulma puede dormir contigo?-Pregunto Nappa

-No-respondió Vegeta

-Por favor -dijeron todos (no me mal entiendan Vegeta tiene la cama más grande)

-¡NO!-Grito Vegeta

-¡Dale Vela!-Dijo Nappa…mal echo

Vegeta se levanto como vampiro, la cobija le tapaba hasta la cintura-¿Cómo me llamaste?-Respondió en un tono frio…como el ártico

-…-todos estaban así O.O

-¿¡COMO COÑO ME LLAMASTE!-Grito Vegeta

-Te llame ¡Gran Vegeta que todo lo sabe, Por favor honra a Bulma con tu presencia para que pueda dormir con ti go!-Dijo Nappa intentando evitarse otro arranque de ira del pequeño príncipe

-Ok…-se volvió a acostar

-¿quieres decir que si puede?-Pregunto Tablet

-…Si, como sea-Dijo Vegeta

-Y a mí nadie me pregunto nada-Pensó Bulma mientras apagaba las velas y se acostaba-¡hasta mañana!

-¡Hasta mañana!-Respondieron todos menos Vegeta (Broly se durmió hace un buen rato)

-Como sea-se acurruco y se durmió…nuestro querido príncipe Vegeta

Vegeta soñaba:

Vegeta recitaba para una mujer que estaba en un balcón:

Ve:Compañera  
usted sabe  
puede contar  
conmigo  
no hasta dos  
o hasta diez  
sino contar  
conmigo

si alguna vez  
advierte  
que la miro a los ojos  
y una veta de amor  
reconoce en los míos  
no alerte sus fusiles  
ni piense qué delirio  
a pesar de la veta  
o tal vez porque existe  
usted puede contar  
conmigo

si otras veces  
me encuentra  
huraño sin motivo  
no piense qué flojera  
igual puede contar  
conmigo

pero hagamos un trato  
yo quisiera contar  
con usted

es tan lindo  
saber que usted existe  
uno se siente vivo  
y cuando digo esto  
quiero decir contar  
aunque sea hasta dos  
aunque sea hasta cinco  
no ya para que acuda  
presurosa en mi auxilio  
sino para saber  
a ciencia cierta  
que usted sabe que puede  
contar conmigo. 

Mujer misteriosa: Eso es hermoso Vegeta…Pero…Tú…Adios

Ve: No, no te vallas 

MM: No queda tiempo

Ve: ¡Por favor quédate a mi lado! –Vegeta corre por las escaleras llegando al balcón y ve hay a su, mujer misteriosa quien salta por el Balcón…-¡Te tengo! –dijo al sostenerla de los pies

Mientras no en el sueño de vegeta:

¡Ho Por dios, Vegeta me está abrazando!-pensó Bulma-¿Qué hago, lo despierto o no?... ¿Y si lo despierto y me grita?... ¿Y si no está dormido?-se cuestiono Bulma-

..::Continuara::..


	7. 7

Era de mañana y en la tranquilidad del Bosque unos gritos se oyeron:

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Bulma

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!¿PERO POR QUE IGOS GRITAS ,MUJER?-Grito Vegeta asustado

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Grito Goku

- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Gritaron los 3

- ¿Por qué gritan?-Pregunto Goku

- …Esta idiota empezó a gritar-Se excuso Vegeta

- ¿Yo? ,tu eres el que…-Dijo Bulma ,quien se acordó del abrazo…

- ¿Yo que?-Dijo Vegeta esperando una respuesta

- ¡Vegeta tiene novia!-cantaba Raditz

- Vegeta y Bulma sentados en el árbol de los –Cantaba Turles con Raditz y Tablet

- Enamorados ¡Besan*!-Cantaba Tablet hasta que un golpe en la mandibula lo callo.

- … -O.O

- ¿¡Ya terminaron de cantar!-Pregunto Vegeta (Solo tenia puesto un pantalones Yo güin negro)

- …sí-Dijeron Turles y Raditz

- ¿Ya nos vamos?-pregunto Nappa, que como Raditz tenia puesto ese sombrero de enano y vestido con el atuendo de guerrero (el de Frezar)

- ¿qué? , ¿Qué hora es?-pregunto mirando el Reloj-¡JODER!

Una vez que vegeta se vistió, estaban a la salida y cada uno fue despedido con un Beso…menos Vegeta…Bulma le dio un beso igual cuando estaba distraído

Mientras caminaban de camino al "Trabajo":

- Pinche mujer -Mientras se limpiaba el lápiz lavar de la mejilla-

- No te enojes Vegeta-Dijo Tablet-es muy lindo que te de un beso una princesa ¿no es cierto chicos?

- Sí, claro-Dijo Nappa-

- Sí, pero no se vallan acostumbrando-Dijo Raditz –Cundo me case con ella solo podrán soñar con ese beso

-…Siento como si…algo me latiera muy fuertemente en mi pecho-Pensó Vegeta-¿será amor…?

De vuelta en la casa de los 7 Sayayines:

Bl: ¿Qué hare?-se preguntaba mientras caminaba por la casa-Estas camas están muy sucias…ok si las dejaron así no querían que las limpie

Ya pasada una Hora, Bulma está buscando su añillo que cayó bajo la cama de Vegeta. Cuando metió la mano encontró un baúl con muchas cartas en si

-¿Las leo?-se preguntaba-… ¿Por qué no?-Abrió la primera carta:

_De Vegeta para Katia:_

Quiero agradecerte  
que estés en mi vida.  
Sé que puedo contar contigo  
en momentos difíciles,  
sé que contigo puedo  
compartir mis alegrías,  
y sé que nuestra amistad  
se sustenta en mutuo amor.

Que seas mi MAMA y mi AMIGA  
es el más preciado tesoro,  
que agradeceré a DIOS eternamente.

Gracias por llenar mi vida  
con tanta felicidad.

Te Amo Mamá!

_-_¡Que hermoso!_-_dijo Bulma-¿¡Quizás por eso Vegeta me abrazaba!-Grito Bulma, feliz y un sentimiento raro… ¿Celos?

-¿¡Que no te enseño tu mama a no revisar las cosas ajenas!-Pregunto Vegeta (el solo vino…ósea que estaba él y Bulma en la casa no mas)

-No…mi madre murió cuando era pequeña-Dijo agarrando las hojas que tiro al asustarse

-…Lo siento, ¡Pero eso no es escusa para revisar mis cosa!-Dijo Vegeta, sentándose junto a ella ayudándola a juntarlas (eran muchas)

-No importa…no sabias…-dijo Bulma soltando Lagrimas

-Sabes…hice un poema…quizás lo quieras leer-Dijo dándole una hoja en la mano

-Gracias…-Bulma la miro y lloro mas-¡Es muy hermoso!-Lloro en el hombro de Vegeta…el solo se quedo inmóvil…pero respondió al abrazo-

"Por qué lloras mamá?  
Le preguntó un niñito a su madre...  
Porque soy una mujer le contestó ella.

Pero no entiendo! dijo el niño.  
Su madre se inclinó hacia él y abrazándole le dijo:  
Y nunca lo entenderás mi amor.

Más tarde el niñito le preguntó a su papá.  
Por qué mamá llora siempre sin ninguna razón?  
Todas las mujeres lloran siempre por ninguna razón  
era todo lo que el padre podía contestar.

El pequeño niño creció y se convirtió en todo un hombre,  
preguntándose aun, por qué será que las mujeres lloraban sin razón?

Un día el niño convertido en un hombre,  
se arrodilló y le preguntó a DIOS:  
DIOS... por qué lloran tan fácilmente las mujeres?

Y DIOS le dijo...  
Cuando hice a la mujer tenía que crear algo especial,  
ice sus hombros lo suficientemente fuertes,  
como para cargar el peso del mundo entero,  
pero a la vez lo suficientemente suaves como para confortarlo  
le di una inmensa fuerza interior,  
para que pudiera soportar al dar a luz,  
y también hasta el rechazo que muchas veces proviene de sus propios hijos!  
Le di la fortaleza que le permite seguir adelante cuidando de su familia sin quejarse,  
a pesar de las enfermedades y la fatiga, aun cuando otros se rindan!  
le di la sensibilidad para amar a sus hijos bajo cualquier circunstancia,  
aun cuando esos hijos la hayan lastimado mucho

Esa misma sensibilidad, que hace que cualquier tristeza,  
llanto o dolor del niño desaparezca y que le hace compartir las ansiedades,  
dudas y miedos de la adolescencia  
le di la fuerza suficiente para que pudiera perdonar a su esposo de sus faltas,  
y la moldee de una de sus costillas para que ella pudiera cuidar de su corazón  
le di la sabiduría para saber que un buen esposo nunca lastimaría a su esposa,  
y también a veces le pongo a prueba para medir su fuerza y determinación  
para mantenerse a su lado a pesar de todo.

Pero hijo, para poder soportarlo todo  
le di las LAGRIMAS y son de ella exclusivamente  
para usarlas cuando las necesite,  
al derramarlas vierte un poquito de amor en cada una,  
que se desvanece en el aire y salva a la humanidad!

GRACIAS DIOS! por haber creado a la mujer  
ahora comprendo el sentir de mi madre, hermana o esposa  
respondió el hombre con un fuerte suspiro en sus labios "

-Sabes…mi madre murió cuando tenía 5…junto con mi planeta y mi padre-Dijo Vegeta en tono frio

-¿tu tenias padre?-Dijo Bulma…todavía lloraba

-Si…tenia-Dijo Vegeta

-¡¿Vienes de otro planeta?-Se sorprendió Bulma. Se alejo de Vegeta ,pero no se paro

Vegeta solamente asintió y la abrazo otra vez…

No sabían muy bien que sentían…pero no querían dejar de sentirlo

Continuara:..


	8. Vegeta rebela su pasado y el idiota de Y

Una vez que llegaron los otros, Vegeta tubo que pensar rápido para que se larguen de ahí (palabras de Vegeta) y dejarlo a solas con Bulma (¡No sean mal pensados!) .Después de unos segundos a Vegeta se le ocurrió el mejor plan que podría ocurrirse a una persona de su raza:

-Pero Vegeta…-Decía un Tablet que estaba siendo llevado (empujando) por Vegeta a la salida, donde estaban los demás -¿Por qué quieres una Rosa Negra con espinas Blancas?-

-¡Eso no es tu asunto, solo ve y tráela de una vez!-Grito mientras lo sacaba de la casa

-Per…-Tablet no pudo continuar ya que Vegeta le cerró la puerta en la cara-…solo quería mi abrigo-decía mientras el y los otros 6 Saya yines en su viaje de lo que creían…Algo que no existe

-No te enojes enano-Decía Raditz

-Tienes razón –dijo Tablet -…Turles, ¿Existe esa tal Rosa?-Pregunto curioso

-No-Contesto simplemente

-¿Pero por que la buscamos entonces?-Pregunto otra vez, Tablet

-Para que Vegeta tenga algo de intimidad-Dijo Broly

- Costal de no escuchar sus gritos o amenazas. Puedo dar la Vuelta al Globo - (Mundo) - ¿no chicos? –Dijo Nappa

-Amén-

Mientras en casa de los Sayayines:

-¿Por qué hay un alcohol en la mesa?-(no el de la cerveza o el vino, si no el de las heridas) Dijo Bulma-

-Ya lo veras-contesto Vegeta

-Prosigue a contarme tu historia-Dijo Bulma

-Ok…Pero no te acostumbre a que te obedezca-Dijo Vegeta quien se sentó al frente de Bulma-_En mi infancia, en eso de 4 años, mis padres me enviaron a un internado (Cambiare la historia) para niños cuya inteligencia o fuerza sobre pasara la normal (Niño problema…¬¬).Me entregaron en el "Instituto de sobre dotados de__** Freezer**__".-Vegeta remarco con algo de odio "__**Freezer**__"-_

-y ese Freezer ¿era malo?-Pregunto Bulma, escucho muy atentamente con el rencor con el que lo dijo-

-… ¡CIERRA LA BOCA Y ESCUCHA!-Grito Vegeta-Ok…continuo: _Una vez hay mis padres dejaron que el mari con de Nappa me siguiera .Ya estábamos listos, entramos y con el tiempo conocí a los idiotas de Raditz, Turles, Broly y Kakarroto. (En ese momento era listo)_

_Hay había un hombre llamado __**Zarbon, cual**__ yo odie mucho, era un sujeto alto, verde, afeminado en todo caso. Después del había una bola rosada de grasa llamado __**Dodoria, también**__ lo odie…pero más al otro._

_Ellos trabajaban para __**Freezer **__y siempre Vivian atormentándonos durante el primer año, después también trajo a Tablet._

_Cuando ya habían pasado 6 años (ósea tenía 10 años) .Nos informaron que ya era hora de regresar a nuestros planeta, nos informaron que fue destruido por un "Tsunami Global" y no había sobrevivientes ni planeta._

_Nosotros…bueno ellos se largaron a llorar…no los culpo (ya le había cortado el pelo a Nappa .Jejeje) Yo me sentí devastado…pero ya no había vuelta atrás .Solamente seria desperdiciar lagrimas en algo que parama pedio sentido en ese momento _-Ya empezaban a escaparse las lagrimas…Era esa lagrimita que se te escapa cuando consta alguna muerte…Esa lagrima traicionera-

_**Freezer**__, acepto que darse con nosotros como si fuera nuestro tío, yo no le creí nada sobre lo que decía de nuestro planeta…además nosotros podíamos volar, solamente era cuestión de volar o salir de las naves a otro planeta…Había algo que no se explicaba .Creí que era por mi corta edad, pero no dejaría que ese lagarto afeminado quisiera o más bien digiera que sería de mi familia._

_Cuando teníamos 13 años…bueno Tablet decidimos robar unas naves y para ahorrar espacio salimos en parejas .Fue muy incomodo andar con otra persona en naves individuales…pero no recuerdo con quienes vinieron, solo recuerdo que yo viaje con Kakarroto y había comido muchos frijoles, el hijo de su buena madre_ [No puedo insultar acá, hay niños pequeños leyendo esto (Si lo hacen…Recuerden que la historia es para mayores de 13 ;)]

_Al llegar a este planeta, construimos una casa y destruimos todo que __**Feezer**__ pudiera usar en nuestra contra o para encontrarnos…-_

Y así fue como llegaron aquí-Completo Bulma

-Básicamente- Dijo Vegeta secándose las lagrimas

-¿Estas llorando?-Pregunto Bulma

En eso entran Los Sayayines con una rosa negra y espinas blancas:

-Vez y tú decías que era imposible encontrarla-Decía Nappa a Turles

-Bueno…pues lo era-Dijo Turles –Además recuerden que estamos en una fantasía escrita por una chica que soñó esto…todo puede pasar

-¡Hasta encontrar el amor!-Dijo ilusionado Broly-

-¡No!-Contesto secamente Raditz (No tengo que decir que rompió la ilusión de Broly)

-¿¡Vegeta, estas llorando!-Pregunto Tablet asustado

-¡No idiota!-Contesto tapándose el ojo -¡Esta estúpida humana me tiro alcohol, mientras me limpiaba la herida del hombro!

-¿Cuál herida del hombro?-Dijo Nappa, al ver que Vegeta tenía una camiseta azul sin ninguna mancha roja

-¡Esta pero espera que me saco la camiseta!-Se levanto con el ojo aun tapado y se estaba por ir al baño

-¿Adonde crees que vas?-Dijo Broly, Vegeta paró en seco

-Al baño-Respondió san darse vuelta

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto Broly (creo que no hace falta decir que estaba enojado por la ilusión rota…)-Solo debías quitarte la camiseta-

-Quizás Vegeta quiere llorar en el baño ¿No Vegeta?-Dijo Kakarroto

-Pues…me da pereza explicarte mis razones, así que cree lo que quieras-Respondió (ya no lloro mas) Vegeta y entro al baño

-… ¡Sienten ese Ki!-Grito Turles

-Si no es muy grande…-Dijo Broly –Quizás…24 .Prácticamente nada

-…-Bulma no dijo nada por miedo a estropear la cuartada de Vegeta

Mientras en el Baño:

-Ave… ¿¡Donde estas mendiga Navaja!-Pregunto Vegeta (estaba solo pero igual)

-¡Aquí estoy!-Dijo una navaja (mágica)

-¡Al fin! …si Kakarroto tenía una nube mágica, yo tengo una Navaja Mágica-Dijo para sí mismo

Vegeta agarro la navaja y se arranco la manga y se raspo con la Navaja (La navaja miraba así O.O)…dejando así una herida al descubierto

-Listo…-sintió el Ki pero no dio importancia-

Salió del baño y un grito capto la atención de todos los ahí presentes (La navaja estaba oculta en el pelo de Vegeta)

-¡Bulma!-Grito ¿? -¡He venido por ti amor!-Grito…Ya sabrán: P

-¿Bulma tienes Novio?-Pregunto Raditz mirando a Bulma (ya no entendía nada)

- O ¿estás casada?-Dijo Tablet

-yo…-Bulma no pudo terminar por que vio a Vegeta -¡¿Vegeta que te paso?-Acercándose a el

-¡Aléjate!-Ladro Vegeta –Be a atender a tu noviecito-Sentía celos…quizás

-Bulma no soporto más y grito-¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!-Todos miraron -¡ES EL IDIOTA DE YAMCHA!

-… ¡Tablet!-Tablet miro a Vegeta

-¿Vegeta?-Dijo Tablet-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Quieres matar a ese Idiota?- Pregunto con la típica mirada de lado

-¡Sí! -Dijo Tablet

-...pero se me ocurre una idea mejor –Dijo Bulma

¡Bulma, Mi cielo, aire que respiro!-Seguía Yamcha afuera- ¡Vengo a salvarte de esos **Salvajes**!


	9. 9Yamchano te recordaremos como un he

-¿Cuál idea?-Pregunto Vegeta curioso

-¡Vegeta!-Dijo Bulma –Puedes hacer pasar que Tablet es tu hijo y que yo soy tu esposa

-… ¡¿NO, JAMAS? ¿¡QUE PENSABAS! ¡ESA ES LA PEOR IDEA DEL MUNDO!-Gritaron Tablet y Vegeta a la vez

-…Ya entendí -Dijo Kakarroto –Bulma como Yamcha no te gusta, le dirás que Vegeta es tu esposo, ósea el futuro rey y Tablet es tu hijo por que como es enano

-¡Oye!-Se quejo Tablet

-…Y eso a Yamcha no le gustara, porque cree que es el novio de Bulma-Dijo Kakarroto

-¡¿Mi novio?-Dijo Bulma que estaba muy enojada con ellos-¿Vez? , Goku lo entendió-

-¡Sí!-Dijo Vegeta, para sorpresa de todos

-¡Bulma!-Gritaba desde afuera Yamcha

-Escóndanse todos menos la mujer y Tablet –Dijo Vegeta

Broly, Turles, Raditz, Kakarroto (Goku), Nappa Se escondieron en el piso de arriba (donde está la habitación).Vegeta se sentó con Bulma en el sillón y Bulma se puso a vendarle la herida:

Tablet abre la puerta y sale a atender al invitado (No) deseado –Hola, ¿puedo ayudarle?-Dijo "bastante" cortes

O.O-"Parece una vela"-pensó -…Hola, ¿esta Blanca Bulma Briefs?

-…Sí –Contesto Tablet muy feliz –hay la llamo. ¡Mamá! -Grito-

-Mamá…-pensó Yamcha en total shock -¿Bulma es su mamá?... ¿¡QUIEN ES SU PADRE!-pensó

-¿Hola?-Dijo Bulma-¿Yamcha?

-¡Bulma!-Grito Yamcha intentando abrazarla pero, (obviamente) fue rechazado-¿Qué te pasa?

-Yamcha yo…yo…Yamcha debo decirte algo-Bulma Intentando decirle algo (ensayado) pero Yamcha se apresuro

-¿Quién es él?-Dijo sacanete Yamcha

-¿Qué?-Dijo Bulma

-El niño ¿Quién es el padre?-Pregunto Yamcha, agarrando a Bulma por los hombros

-¿Quieres conocerlo?-Pregunto Bulma aguantándose la risa

-¡Sí! –Contesto Yamcha - ¡Le partiré la boca a ese idiota! –Grito con orgullo (Podre idiota)

-¿¡A quien le partirás la boca, IDIOTA!-Grito Vegeta (instantáneamente Yamcha soltó a Bulma y camino un paso hacia atrás) -¿El te esta molestando mi Princesa?-Dijo Vegeta poniéndose al lado de Bulma y abrazándola por la cintura

-No Vegeta –Dijo Bulma (creo que no hace falta decir que se estaba poniendo nerviosa) –El es Yamcha .Yamcha el es Vegeta-

-H…H...O…HO…L…HOLA-Yamcha estaba más que nervioso

-¿Tu eres que me va a partir la boca?-Dijo Vegeta agarrando a Yamcha por el cuello de la camisa

-Sí .Vengo a matarte Antorcha caminante-Dijo Yamcha (El pobre estaba condenado…eso fue peor que decirle Vela a Vegeta y encima el ahora es más fuerte que antes)

Mientras, arriba un grupo de Sayayines miraban despavoridos la escena por una de las ventanas:

-¡Hay no!-Grito Nappa se escondió bajo su cama y rogo a Kami que Vegeta solo se desquitara con Yamcha

-¡Sálvense quien pueda!-Grito Raditz

Mientras en el patio de adelante:

-¡Bulma!-Grito Yamcha que apenas podía respirar-¡Ayu...da...me!

**¿Se acuerdan que a Yamcha en un episodio, el androide 20 (Doctor Gero) atravesó con una mano a Yamcha? Bueno…Vegeta hiso lo mismo ¡Pero había más sangre! ¡Y Yamcha sufrió más! Muajajajaja (No me gusta Yamcha, nunca me callo bien) **

¡! –Yamcha, Al sentir como eran sus huesos y parte de los órganos perforados pro la mano de Vegeta .Solamente pudo desprender un grito de agonía-¡HAAAAAAAAAA…!-Sus brazos (que estaban agarrando la manso de Vegeta para que lo soltara) y sus piernas, caen pesadamente a ambos lados de su cuerpo que lacia sin vida en el piso (Vegeta lo soltó cuando el grito)-…

-Vegeta-Fue lo único que pudo murmurar Bulma .Todavía en Shock

-…-Eso fue la única respuesta de Vegeta .Acto seguido entro en la casa

Pero lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los observaba:

-Ya sé cuando atacarla…-Dijo MARRON .Que miraba en el espejo todo ese acto de tortura-Deberé atacarla cuando esos Salvajes se vallan a "Trabajar"…

-Si su Majestad-Contesto Ten (el espejo)

Continuara:…


	10. 10 ¡Caperucita celeste!

Después de la masacre que hiso Vegeta… (Jejeje) .Una vieja…Dijo Marrón estaba en el castillo pensando en un forma de poder matar a Blanca Briefs, sin que ella muera en el intento…

-Genial, simplemente genial-Se repetía una y otra vez Marron-¿Cómo se supone que matare a Blanca, Si esta con esos asesinos asueldo? –

-Pues…-Pensaba Ten -¿Ofréceles dinero para matarla? Lo más seguro es que lo hagan…O te maten –Dijo Un poco convencido- ¡Pero! No lo sabrás si no lo intentas

-…-La bruja estaba bastante convencida de que era muy mala idea -¡Esa es la peor idea de todas! -Grito- …aunque… si esperare a que se vallan trabajar y listo

-…Ok será tu plan - Dijo Ten -Dudo que funcione -pensó-

Mientras en la casa de los Sayayines, Un desayuno súper nutritivo se llevaba a cabo (Cereal y leche):

En el aire había pura tención, no solo por la muerte (masacre) de Yamcha, si no que Goku no estaba comiendo como siempre (como animal)

-Oye, Goku –Dijo Bulma -¿Tienes hambre?

-waaaaa… ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto Goku (parecía como… " ¿Enamorado?")

-Bueno…Todavía veo comida en tu plato y no movimientos borrosos-Dijo Bulma

En ese momento Goku se percato de que tenia comida en el plato (Zotonto).

-Bueno Bulma-Empezó Goku- Ayer conocí a una chica y ella

-¿La de la capucha roja?-Pregunto Raditz

-¡SÍ! Esa misma- Dijo Kakarroto

-…** ¡No inventes!-**Grito Broly- **¡El idiota de Kakarroto encontró en amor y yo nada! ¡Quiero hablar con la autora!**

-¿Y Que esperabas?-Dijo Turles -¿Qué entre una mujer por la puerta y dormir con ella? Eso es Ridículo

-Bueno…-Dijo Broly, buscando una forma de defenderse -¡Vegeta!

- -Vegeta solo se limito a verlo

-A él si le paso eso-Dijo Broly apuntando con su cuchara (Creo que cabe recalcar que comían Cereal y leche) –Bulma entro por la puerta y durmió con el…

-Solo dormí con el-Grito Bulma

-Creé lo que quieras –Dijo Nappa –Además Vegeta siempre tuvo suerte con las mujeres.

-¿sí?-Dijo Bulma en forma retorica-Pues quiero recordar que yo no entre en la casa. A mí me noquearon y me trajeron aquí y solo me quedo dormir para que los **¡LOBOS DE SU BUENA MADRE NO ME COMIERAN!**

-…Ya nos fuimos del tema-Dijo Goku –Les cuento como la conocí

-No-Dijo Tablet

-Ok, Fue más o menos así-Dijo Goku mientas masticaba (En verdad dijo: POK, TLUE MACH O TEROS ACHI)

_Estábamos caminando en el bosque cuando de pronto_

_Tablet: OINGAN ¿chicos y si nos separamos?_

_Yo: Pero no estamos comprometidos ¿O sí?_

_Turles: ¿Qué?_

_Yo: ¡Quiero el divorcio!_

_Todos me miraron así: O. o_

_Yo: me quedare con la casa, los muebles y el dinero_

_Broly: Kakarroto, nos referimos a que nos dividamos para buscar mejor la Rosa Negra con espinas Blancas_

_Yo: ¡Haaa! Ok ¡Ya entendí!_

_Nappa:…Me nudos pedazos de idiotas_

_Tablet:…Ok bueno yo con Turles_

_Yo: ¡Yo Solo!_

_Todos:…Ok…_

_Raditz: entonces dos grupos tú –me apunto con su dedo- solo y todos los demás juntos ¿Ok?_

_Yo: Ok…y me fui a caminar_

_3 Minutos después:_

_Yo:…Esperen ¿Qué acabo de hacer? –Mire a ambos lados- ¡AYUDA! ¡ME PERDI!_

_Entonces una muchacha apareció de entre los arbustos, vestía una capucha con capa Celestes y una sesta de mimbre cocida a mano con un hermoso listón rojo (¡HA! Especialista en costuras ¿he Goku?... ¿o en tejido?)_

_Muchacha: Hola ¿Necesitas ayuda?_

_Yo: ¡Si me perdí y no sé donde estoy!_

_Muchacha: Al frente de la casa de la "abuela"_

_Yo:… ¿Cómo no la vi antes?_

_Muchacha: porque entraste en pánico, apropósito ¿cómo te llamas?_

_Yo: Kakarro, pero me sueles decir Idiota… ¡Digo! Goku_

_Muchacha:…Yo soy Chichi, pero me dicen Milk –Tenía una linda sonrisa-_

_Yo: Que lindo, creí que solo eras bonita, pero también lo es tu nombre_

_Milk: waaaa que lindo eres ¿Quieres unas galletas?_

_Yo: No, gracias (O.O) no te lo dije por comida, lo dije porque es verdad_

_Milk: ¡Que tierno eres!_

-Y hablamos por un rato mas-Dijo Goku -¿Y Vegeta?-Giro la cabeza así ambos lados y no pudo encontrarlo- ¿Y los demás?-no había nadie, solo en y Bulma

-Pues…se fueron a trabajar .Son las 11:02-Dijo Bulma

-…Ok…-Dijo Goku .Miro el reloj, se levanto y empezó a correr con los brazos levantados, por toda la casa: ¡! ¡LLEGO TARDE!

Agarro sus cosa y se fue corriendo al trabajo

-Adiós-Dijo Bulma desilusionada…

-¿Hola jovencita?-Se escucho una voz de una anciana…

Continuara


	11. 11¿Asiquedeesotrabajan y¡Bulmacuidado!

-¿Hola, puedo ayudarla?-Pregunto Bulma mientras miraba a una ancianita

-Hola, jovencita –Saludo cordialmente la ancianita -¿Quieres un mango? –pregunto ofreciendo una cesta con Mangos

-pero mi padre no me dejaría tomar un Mango de una extraña. Lo siento-Dijo Bulma lo mas cortes que pudo-

-No te preocupes linda- Dijo la anciana –Pero… ¿Quién dijo que eran para que lo comas?

-¿Disculpe?- Bulma arque la ceja

-¡Sorpresa!-Dijo La anciana, que acto seguido apareció una nube

Bulma callo inconsciente en el piso.

-Que idiota –Dijo Marron (la anciana) -Creyó que eran Mangos frutales…cuando en verdad eran bombas de Humo químico…casi uso la dosis letal…Jejeje-

Marron agarro a Blanca Briefs y la cargo hasta su casa en el bosque (Si, todo el tiempo vivió a ahí pero como futura reina vivió en el castillo para acomodarse) (?)

Marron cargaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Bulma, mientras se preguntaba algo que no tenía muy en claro –me pregunto si… ¿debería matarla ahora o torturarla?-

Mientras lejos de la fatídica escena, unos sayayines trabajaban:

-¡Kakarroto!-Ladro un Vegeta enojado -¿Estas prestando atención?

-¿He?-Goku estaba más que distraído -¡Sí! No me pierdo ni un detalle…espera… ¿Qué hacíamos?

Todos cayeron al estilo anime (ósea patas para arriba)

-Disculpe-Interrumpió una chica de ojos verdes y pelo liso negro. Vestida con un gorro negro, falda corta y zapatos del mismo color y una remera roja, no muy reveladora –Necesito un detective ¿Por favor? –

**La chica reflejaba miedo en cada paso que se adentraba en la habitación, Parecía que con cada paso se adentraría mas a la boca del lobo (Perspectiva de Vegeta)**

En una habitación negra 2 figuras se mostraban sentadas al frente de un escritorio.

Otras 2 Sentadas en un sillón individual cada una, una figura limpiaba una arma de tamaño pequeña con balas de plomo y la otra afilaba una navaja.

Las otras 2 figuras estaban recostadas en la pared de la sala, detrás de los sujetos tras el escritorio 

.Uno, el de menor estatura trasportaba café y documentos por toda la sala, guardando y tomando café…pasaba y ofrecía café.

Todos vestidos con trajes Negrón… la sala se lleno rápidamente de una atmosfera siniestra y macabra:

-¿Quiere un café o alguna bebida señorita?-Pregunto el joven Tableta ,que guardaba documentos y llevaba café

-No, gracias -Dijo la mujer – Vengo por un detective Privado

Los dos sujetos de las esquinas (los que pulían y afilaban sus armas) apuntaron con sus armas al hombre del escritorio- Usted los busca a ellos -Dijeron al aniso (Vegeta y Nappa)

La mujer los vio y giro su cabeza para donde el escritorio

-Tome asiento- Dijo Broly

La mujer se sentó que frente a frente con Broly –Hola, necesito que me ayude yo-Fue interrumpida por Turles (el de alado del escritorio)

Turles, gracias a su bueno memoria, recordó algo que ignoro por mucho tiempo- Usted es… -Busco en unos papeles –Jade si no me equivoco ¿no?

-Si…-Contesto Jade-¿Cómo lo saben?

-Discúlpeme señorita –Dijo Broly –Pero lo que pasa es que eso es absoluta discreción y no puedo revelar eso

-Comprendo- Dijo Jade sin más, no tenía ganas de discutir otra vez, demasiado había tenido con su novio- Necesito que me averigüen sobre mi novio

-¿Pero si es su novio? ¿Que no sabría del? -Pregunto Tablet

-¡Cállate enano!-Ladro Vegeta –La dama está hablando con Broly, así que cierra ese orifico por donde salen esas palabras, o te lo parto y lo pego con cinta

-¡SÍ HERMANO, LO SIENTO!-Dijo asustado Tablet

-…Pues, vera –Empezó Jade -Mi novio Yayirobe .Creo que me es infiel y me gustaría que ustedes o tú, me ayuden a poder descubrirlo

-¿Trajo los documentos?-Dijo Broly – Porque si no, no sabremos lo suficiente de el

-¡Si los traje!-Dijo entusiasta Jade –Tenga -acto erguido le entrego los papeles-

Raditz quien estaba detrás de Broly, pudo ver a Yayirobe

-Disculpe, bella dama-Dijo muy educadamente Raditz (O.O) -¿Por qué en vez de salir con una dona que tiene por novio? Se separa y busca un hombre como Broly

-¿¡A mí!-Dijo Broly, quien estaba calmado hasta que Raditz dijo eso

-…-Jade solo guarda silencio

-¡Por favor señores!- Dijo Nappa –En un negocio serio , a si que compórtense .¿que acaso sus madres no los educaron para portarse adecuadamente frente una dama?

-¿¡Podrian ayudarme? –Dijo Jade…Una poquita moleta (Mucho)

-SÍ-Dijo Broly –Yo personalmente me encargare del caso

-Gracias-Dijo Jade antes de levantarse – Sé que puedo confiar en usted –al terminar la frase salió de la habitación

-¡Broly tiene novia!- Canturreaba Tablet, mientras andaba en patines (no los tenía antes) y bailaba por la sala - ¡BROLY Y JADE! ¡SENTADOS EN EL ARBOL DE LOS ENAMORADOS! –

-¡BESANDOCE!-Termino Vegeta -… ¿qué?

Todos lo miraron sorprendido, incluso Tablet .Que Vegeta cantara no es cosa de todos los días.

-¿Dónde conseguiste los patines enano?-Pregunto Raditz

Tablet daba vueltas, con lo patines…parecía de los que hacen patinaje artístico –En la bodega- sonrió

-Aja ¿Y por que estabas en la Bodega?-Dijo Goku

-Por que el café se termino-Contesto Tablet con una sonrisa como la primera vez

-¿Y dónde está el Café?-Pregunto Turles

-Pues…en la cocina-Dijo con otra sonrisa.

-… ¿Se lo digo yo o qué?-Dijo Vegeta mirando a los demás, en eso todos los que se encontraron en esa habitación, menos Tablet, asistieron –OK… ¡Tablet Quítate eso patines inútiles!-

-Bulma me dejaría tenerlos-Dijo Tablet en su defensa -¿le discutirás como la ultima vez?

-…Ok te los quedas pero nada de "Que Vegeta me dejo"-Dijo haciendo al final voz de nena

-¿Siguen con eso?-Pregunto Nappa

-Sí, es divertido-Contesto Tablet

-…-Dijo Broly…

Mientras en Un lugar escondido en el Bosque:

-¿Qué sucede?-Dijo Bulma mientras hacia un intento desesperado por levantarse -¿Pero qué demonios?-Dijo tocando el collar que tenía en el cuello

-¡Bienvenida!-Dijo Marron desde un televisión-Te aseguro que no podrás ver nada… ¿o sí?

-No… ¿Marron?-Pregunto Bulma…reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo

-Bueno…-Marron, Ignoro su pregunta -¿Te acuerdas de ese jugó con sus 10 participantes?

Bulma sintió como la sangre se le enfriaba de golpe…

-Pues…esto es igual, pero solo hay una participante-Al decir eso las luces se apagaron y Bulma callo desmallada por otra granada de humo

Continuara


	12. 12

Mientras Bulma:

Bulma estaba en el piso de una habitación iluminada por la suave luz del la lámpara de techo, la habitación era de un sutil gris sementó.

La habitación despediá olor a muerte y sangre…Repugnante. Sangre seca por las paredes…evidentemente salpicada, solamente se podía rogar por salir de ese infierno… Era un infierno terrenal…

Bulma estaba asustada, su cuerpo respiraba agitadamente, sentía una combinación de sentimientos miedo, terror, pánico, angustia, tristeza, soledad…

Soledad. Ese sentimiento le recordaba su castillo .Mil y un sirviente trabajando para ella y aun así ella en su imaginación…en sus cuentos de hadas espera al único ser que era un Príncipe azul…

Príncipe. El haber conocido a un príncipe de verdad… aunque Vegeta no era un príncipe como los del cuento de ella .Si vestía de azul…pero su corazón era negro cual carbón…carbón como sus ojos, como su cabello…Solo lo podía describir con una simple palabra; Perfecto.

Lo extrañaba…lo extrañaba a él, a Tablet, a Nappa, a Raditz, a Broly, a Turles, a Goku, a su padre, ¡A todos!

-¿Estas despierta princesa?-Dijo Marron, sacando a Bulma de sus pensamientos –Seguro estas asustada…es común mucha gente ha venido aquí…y nadie ha salido-Dijo mientras la miraba con falsa lastima

-¿Quienes?-Dijo Bulma, sin mas

-¿Disculpa?-Marron estaba confundida

-¿A quienes a torturado, matado o asesinado?-Dijo Bulma

-Digamos que Krilin, por haberme traicionado.-Dijo Marron después señalo a la pared, Bulma volteo a hacia donde apunto –Hay hay algo de sangre de el-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Bulma horrorizada - ¿Te haces divertido torturar gente? ¿Salpicar sangre te hace feliz?

-…Si lo dices a si suena mal-Dijo Marron divertida por la situación – Lo admito soy una psicópata, Me gusta matar, torturar, el hecho de que estés así…me divierte

-¿A si? –Dijo Bulma .Miro su pie -¿En cadenada?

-No- contesto Marron secamente –Salpicada de sangre, con la ropa rota…prácticamente a punto de morir

Bulma se paro y vio, era cierto, su ropa estaba casi destruida (se acuerdan cuando Bulma tenía 16 creo tenia puesto un traje árabe…Bueno esta vestida así), con sangre salpicada (¿?) y pedazos de tela sacados a rasguños.

-Ok –Dijo Marron desde el televisor -**¡Que empiece el juego!** –al decir eso las luces de la habitación se encienden y dejan ver una cierra, una cuerda y una pelota de bolos(¿?).

-¿Qué es eso?-Dice apuntando a la los elementos en la habitación

-Pues…deberás abrir o romper la cadena y salir de la habitación con esos elementos ¡Pero recuerda! La puerta es de metal -Dijo Marron antes de acabar la trasmisión - **¡GAME STARTED!**

-¿Qué?-Dijo Bulma arqueando una ceja-…Ok, veamos como salgo de aquí sin matarme en el intento…

Mientras en casa de los Sayayines:

-¿Bulma?-Grito Tablet, mientras Vegeta lo tenía agarrado de la parte de atrás de la camisa-¡Bulma ayúdame!

-…Oye Vegeta-Dijo Goku –Creo que Bulma no está… ¿o sientes el Ki de ella?

-…No-Dijo Vegeta bajando a Tablet (no hace falta decir que Tablet se encendió tras Nappa) **-¿¡Donde esta!-**Grito -¿Por qué se había ido?

-¿Disculpe?-Dijo Raditz -¿Para qué quieres saber? Si tú fuiste el primero que la quiso matar ¿Recuerdas? Cuando ella vino tú la querías matar… ¿O acaso te gusta?

Vegeta estaba contra la espada y la pared…si lo rebelaba, podrían saber que si tenía sentimientos (ellos no sabían de los Poemas) o decir que no y olvidarse de la mujer que le robo su corazón

-Vegeta –Dijo Nappa – Acuérdate que veces las rosas más bellas guardan, en sí, el veneno más letal

-…Quizás-Dijo Vegeta –Pero es nuestra sirvienta, debemos ir a buscarla

-Pero ella no es Sayayin-Dijo Turles –

-¿Y?-Dijo Vegeta - ¡No me importa!

-¿Vegeta estas bien?-Dijo Nappa –Tu nunca actuaste así-

-Quizás porque fui un Idiota como ustedes ,para no entender que hay otras criaturas aparte de mi ,que son importantes, no como yo, pero algo-Dijo Vegeta decidido-Si no lo entienden es porque nunca…no puedo creer lo que diré…se ENAMORARON –Al decir eso se fue corriendo para donde sintió el Ki de Bulma-

-¿Qué mosca le pico?-Pregunto Tablet –

-La mosca del Amor-Dijo Goku –La del amor

-Mmm –Dijo Broly –Espero no actuar a si cuando salga con Jade

-¡¿Tu saldrás con Jade?-Dijo Turles

-…No-Dijo Broly –Como sea me voy a trabajar en el caso-y se fue volando

-¡Espérame Vegeta!-Dijo Goku -¡CREO QUE MILK PODRIA AYUDARNOS! –Y corrió detrás de Vegeta-

Continuara


	13. 13

Mientras en un camino muy, muy, pero muy largo unos Sayayines (para mí soy muy lindos) Corrían para conseguir salvar a Bulma :

-¡Vegeta!-Grito Goku -¡Espérame! ¡Milk debe saber algo!

-¡La idiota de tu noviecita no debe saber nada!-Dijo Vegeta ,sin parar de correr- ¿¡Además porque vienes!

-¿Por qué? A caso me odias -Dijo Goku fingiendo hacer puchero-

-NO, El caso es que el odio es un sentimiento ,y yo por ti no siento nada-Le grito Vegeta- **¡NADA!**

OMG-No debías ser tan duro con migo-Dijo Goku –Pues yo si te quiero, además también me caes bien y

-¡No importa!-Dijo sacándolo de sus palabrería sentimental -¡Solo dime donde esta Milk!

- **¡!** –gritaron los dos y ella

Vegeta y Goku se llevaron por delante a una chica…Milk

-¡FIGATE POR DONDE BAS IDIOTA!-Grito Milk con los ojos cerrados -¡Goku! Lo siento…perdón

-No hay cuidado-Dijo Goku –El es –interrumpido

- Vegeta -Dijo Vegeta

- Milk –Dijo Milk –Oigan ,vi hace mucho a Bulma con la Reina Marron ir para allá

-…-Goku se quedo sin palabras -¿Cómo lo sabes?...¿Cómo sabes que la buscábamos?

-No importa-Dijo Vegeta -¡Perdemos tiempo valioso! –Se echo a correr- **¡Gracias!**

-Cierto –Dijo Goku -¡Gracias Milk ¡ ¡Te quiero!

-oye Kakarroto-Dijo Vegeta-¿No te da vergueta decirle Te quieto?-Vegeta tenía mucho orgullo para decir "Te quiero"

-No-Contesto sincero –Porque yo la amo y mucho, no me da vergüenza decirlo o gritarlo ¡Incluso usara una remera que digiera "Milk Te amo"!...¿Por qué?

-…Por nada-Dijo Vegeta. Pensando -…Por nada –Estaba bastante estresado ya por el día ,haberle gritado a Todos…ahora no sabe qué hacer…dejo todo por una humana-Soy un idiota -Susurro-

-¿Por qué?-Dijo Goku -¿Por Enamorarte?

-Creo…-Dijo Vegeta

-Pues…-Dijo Goku (esto suena a consejo de vida :P) -¡Es normal!

-¿Normal?-Vegeta

-Claro .-Dijo Goku –Cuando te enamoras ,tu corazón ,tu alma…están en Paz ,te sentís a gusto con esa persona y si esa persona siente lo mismo que voz…es muy hermoso

-…Eso te llega al alma-Dijo Vegeta –Pero si enamorarme significa que sufriré como ahora…No me gusta –Vegeta a se sentía en confianza-

-Vegeta …Esto no es fácil ,y lo sabes-Dijo Goku –Pero eso hace especial el Amor .Porque si todo fuera un cuento de hadas…seria aburrido ,o no tendría sentido el amor

-Por eso si…un el hecho de –Dijo Vegeta ,Pero fue interrumpido por Goku

-Rosas –Completo -…¡Perfecto! El amor es como una Rosa ,Tiene tantos pétalos como espinas, pero algunas tendrán mas espinas que pétalos y de esos son los que hacen más daño y las que tienen menos espinas y mas pétalos…es porque alguien les saco las espinas ,Vegeta ¿Entendiste? (Que las rosas más conflictivas ,no vale la pena tenerlas al lado y las rosas sin espinas , es por queta seria infiel en resumen..)

-no sé si me acabas de dar un consejo como mi padre o si me acabas de leer la mente-Dijo Vegeta procesando todo lo que dijo Goku

Mientras en una infierno terrenal (Mientras con Bulma):

Bulma había cortado la cadena con la cierra ,la cual se rompió después de eso y perdió su filo. Para abrir la puerta Bulma ato la bola de boliche a la cuerda y milagrosamente la cuerda aguanto. Después de eso golpeo la puerta y pudo abrir (Romper) la puerta y salió y encontró otra habitación, pero esta tenía una televisión de más de 58´ (58 Pulgadas)

-Hola Jugador #12-Dijo Marron…Al parecer era un mensaje pregrabado –Si sigues acá vivo o viva…significa que eres mas inteligente de lo que pensé-

-Lo tomare como un cumplido…creo-Dijo Bulma

-Escucha.-Dijo Marron (Mensaje pregrabado) –A apartar de aquí no hay mas salida…eso era fácil…un juego de críos

- Miércoles…estuve 2 capítulos para salir…si solo fue un juego de niños para ella-Pensó Bulma

-¡Bulma!-Escucho Bulma desde una ventana alta de la habitación

-…¿Vegeta?-Bulma sentía como su corazón y su alma se sentía feliz…alegre…¡Era el segundo mejor momento de su vida! (el primero era conocerlo :3)- **¡Vegeta!** –

- **¡Bulma!** –Grito Vegeta como si su vida dependiera de eso- **¡Bulma!**

-**¡Vegeta!-**Grito Bulma -¿Qué haces en la ventana?...no es muy alta para ti…

-Sí –Dijo Vegeta Feliz -Por eso Kakarroto está debajo de mí

-¡Hola!-Dijo Kakarroto moviendo una mano

-…Hola…-Dijo Bulma-¡PIENSAN AYUDARME O SE QUE DARAN HAY!

-…Pues acércate y te ayudo-Dijo Vegeta –La ventana es muy pequeña para mi…¡Por qué no traje a Tablet! ¡El sí pudo haber pasado!

-…¿Por qué no la rompes?-Dijo Bulma

-Porque sería muy fácil y hay que ponerle drama a la historia-Dijo Vegeta

-Sí ,¿Si no porque no volamos y corrimos?-Dijo Goku

-…¡LOS MATARE MALDITOS TARADOS!-Grito Bulma sumamente molesta

-ok ,ok-Dijo Vegeta tranquilo –Me matas cuantas veces quieras en casa –Bulma se sonrojo-Pero ahora hay que salir

Bulma suspiro , corrió y salto…estaba tan débil que apenas alcanzo las manos de Vegeta y el por inercia él, la subió

-Gracias-Dijo Bulma

-De nada…Bulma-Dijo Vegeta nervioso-Bulma Yo…Yo…Este…Yo…Te amo

-Vegeta…-Dijo Bulma –Yo también te Amo -se estaba por besar-

-¡Yo también los amos!-Dijo Goku sacándole lo romántico al momento y el bajo y los abrazos –Los quiero mucho a los dos-Y le dio un beso a cada uno

-Yo también te quiero Goku-Dijo Bulma –

-¡Hey creí que me querías a mí!-Dijo Vegeta Celos

-No te preocupes Vegeta…yo los quiero a los dos por igual-Dijo Goku ,creyendo que le hablaban a él ,cuando el mensaje era para Bulma

-…Yo creo que apenas me caes bien-Dijo Vegeta para Goku

-¡Ok lo tomare como que me quieres!-Dijo Goku Bajándolos -¿Los llevo o se van juntos?

-Yo la llevo-Dijo Vegeta -¿Y Milk?

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa MIlk!-Goku salió volando, y se fue a buscar a Milk.

-Y ,¿Vegeta que querías decirme?-Dijo Bulma

-…Te lo digo el próximo capítulo-Dijo Vegeta guiñándole un ojo

-¡No!-Dijo Bulma -¡Dímelo ahora!

-¿Y si mejor te beso?-Dijo Vegeta divertido

-…Me parece mejor-Dijo Bulma

Sus labios se unieron en una danza de fuego, donde sus lenguas bailaban el tango más sensual que podían existir en ese momento…En un perfecto Beso

Continuara:


	14. 14 casi el final

Las muertes del siclo y se podría decir que termino

En un hermoso bosque a las orillas de un bellísimo rio. Una pareja…caminaba por aquellos senderos de amor, donde los pajaritos cantaban una hermosa melodía del bosque (Ok, entiendo que se me va la mano, pero es una de las pocas escenas románticas. Y merece tener su encanto)…Como sea, Vegeta intentaba ordenar las palabras en su cabeza, no hacía falta decir que era la primera vez que iba a decir algo como eso…

Bulma intentaba decirle todo a Vegeta y por lo menos sabia que le diría "Te amo, Vegeta". Para ella era como respirar, solo era decirle lo que sentía.

-…Este…yo…quería decirte algo-Dijo un poco dudoso Vegeta-Bulma no es fácil para mí, decirte esto así que me gustaría que dejaras de ver ese pájaro y me ¡Prestaras atención a mí!

Era cierto Bulma estaba más concentrada en un hermoso gorrión café.

-Vegeta – Empezó Bulma –No hace falta que te mire para escucharte –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla-

-Pero esto es difícil para mí –Dijo Vegeta –Y la verdad dudo repetirlo

Caminaban abrazados y de pronto un molesto Raditz descendió del cielo y empezó a zamarrear a Vegeta.

-**¡Pero qué te pasa!**-Grito Vegeta- **¡Raditz!**

-¡Vegeta tenemos problemas!-Dijo Raditz con lagrimas en los ojos-¡Es horrible!

-¿Qué paso?-Dijo Bulma -¡Raditz responde!

-¡Le dispararon!-Dijo Raditz quien abrazo a Vegeta y lloro desconsoladamente –

¡¿A quién?-Dijo Vegeta asustado-¡Raditz por favor!

-a ¡A Tablet!-Dijo Raditz –…creo que fueron los del sur – (Ellos eran del oeste)-

-Tablet…-Dijo Vegeta-…Hermanito…

Vegeta sintió como se le partía el alma…Aunque estuviera con Bulma, su hermano había estado con el toda la vida…Sintió como las lagrimas caían sobre su mejilla, como hace solo unos minutos estaba en el mejor lugar de su vida con la mejor persona del mundo…pero ahora solo podía rogar que solo lo Allan herido y no lo mataron.

-Vegeta…-Dijo Bulma –Debemos ir a verle

-…Sí –Dijo Vegeta limpiando las lagrimas que brotaban de sus mejillas –Vamos ¡Raditz donde están!

-En el valle…una rubia le disparo-Dijo Raditz. Inmediatamente Vegeta y Bulma pensaron en "Marron"

- ¡**Era una Bastarda tuve que haberla matado cuando tuve la oportunidad! **–Grito Vegeta a los cuatro vientos - **¡Tablet te vengare! –**Vegeta emprendió vuelo…pero regreso tomo a Bulma de la cintura se fue con Raditz volando-

-Vegeta…lo siento enserio no la vimos y-Dijo Raditz, pero fue interrumpido por el-

- Solamente dime cuando le dispararon y con quien estaba-Dijo Vegeta Frio

-Estaba solo, en el valle jugando-Dijo Raditz –Vegeta, eres el hombre más fuerte que he conocido…y lamento tu perdida…pero por lo menos no te envenenaron…Solo espero una cosa…Que podamos llegar a tiempo…porque a mí ya no me queda mucho -Pensó-

-Tablet…-Dijo Bulma llorando en el hombro de Vegeta-

Una vez que aterrizaron, Vegeta soltó a Bulma y corrió hacia donde estaba Tablet en el piso con un torniquete en la rodilla…le habían herido en la pierna debajo de la rodilla y arriba del tobillo.

-Hermano…-Dijo Tablet -¿Estas llorando? –Pregunto Gracioso-

-…-Vegeta se sentó al lado de Tablet y le agarro la mano. Tablet podía ver en su mirada…algo que Vegeta nunca le mostro…Dulzura –Tablet…perdóname-Y lo abrazo

Tablet estaba en shock, Primero le dispararon…después Cae inconsciente al suelo, después se burlaba de Vegeta y ahora él lo abraza. En cima sintió como las lagrimas de Vegeta le mojan el hombro –Vegeta…no hace falta-Intento calmarlo

-Eres un Idiota-Dijo Vegeta Todavía llorando- Me das un susto de muerte y ni siquiera me respondes el abrazo, joder – (se me pego un poco de mexicano y Español)-

Tablet lo abraza y vegeta lo levanta del suelo –Te quiero Vegeta-

-Yo también-Dijo sin más

-¿Ellos son tu familia?-Pregunto Jade que venía con Broly

-Sí –Dijo Broly – ¡Chicos ella es Jade y es mi Futura esposa!

-¡¿ELLA QUE?-Dijeron todos los ahí presentes

-Mi esposa-Dijo Broly

-¿¡Que porque!-Dijeron estaban más confundidos-¡¿Desde cuándo?

-Fue así-Y Broly empezó a contar la historia (que no es importante y es más divertido si se la imaginan)

-Eso tiene sentido-Dijo Bulma

-Chicos, vengan aquí, quiero decirles algo-Dijo Raditz y todos se acercaron a él -…Esto no es fácil…pero no me queda mucho tiempo

-¿Piensas salir de viaje otra vez?-Dijo Nappa –

-No…es qué-Dijo Raditz –Turles, ¿podrías explicarlo por mi?

-Con gusto-Turles que estuvo en el piso durante toda la historia sentado, se levanto se puso a explicar cómo solo él sabe –Bueno es que Radtiz contrajo una enfermedad del corazón y no podrá estar más, por mucho tiempo… ¡No es contagiosa!...Pero es mortal…y me temo que eso es lo que si mis cálculos no me fallan…lo matara en 1 hora- Dijo Turles muy triste (T-T)-

-Raditz…-Dijo Nappa…era su mejor amigo-¿Te irás?

-Si…pero…-Dijo Raditz agarrando unas trigueras –Mucha gente me estuvo pidiendo que te de esto…-Raditz se…se ¡Corto el pelo hasta el hombro y se lo dio a Nappa lo que sobraba (Ósea mucho)!-Ten…lo necesitas más que yo –Se lo dio y se fue volando…si moría no lo haría en público-

-Raditz…** ¡Gracias! **–Grito Nappa…era lo único que quedaba de lo que se podría llamar un buen amigo…

En eso entro Goku por el bosque:

-¡He chicos!-Grito Goku entrando con Milk -¡Yo y Milk estamos listo para ir a la coronación!

-¿Coronación?-Dijo Bulma-

-Sí, Bulma, Hoy coronan a Marron-Dijo Milk

-¡Vamos la agarremos en la coronación!-Dijo Bulma

Todos Volaron espeto Nappa:

-¡Raditz, Espérame!-Nappa se fue volando hasta donde estaba Raditz

En la coronación:

-Gracias a todos por presenciar esta hermosa ceremonia de coronación-Hablaba el rey-

Después de la presentación…como cuando llegaron los 5 Sayaines, Milk y Bulma (antes de que le pusieran la corona)

-¡Tu mataste a Tablet!-Grito Vegeta

-¡Hola ¿Me recuerdas?-Dijo Tablet

-Cállate Tablet-Dijo Vegeta

-¡Bulma!-Grito el padre y fue y la abrazo- ¿Por qué estas vestida a si? ¿Acaso esos salvajes te hicieron algo?-Pregunto el padre asustado

-¡NO!-Grito Vegeta indignado –Señor yo no le echo nada a su hija

-Pero mira como esta-Dijo el Rey -¡Llévenlos al calabozo!-

-¡No padre!-Dijo Bulma, antes de que los guardias los agarren-Marron fue la que me torturo, ¡Casi me mata!

-eso es imposible hija-Dijo El REY –Ella estuvo todo el tiempo con migo…

-yo se que paso y se los puedo contar tal y como fue-Dijo Bulma-

-Contad entonces-Dijo El Rey a su hija

Después del relato de Bulma, el Rey mando a matar de la forma más lenta y dolorosa que se les ocurrió en ese momento…

Hicieron muchos velorios…El de Yamcha, el de Raditz, El de Nappa, y el de Marron…Fue mala pero se lo merecía.

*Ya se podría decir que termino la historia pero habrá un capitulo ¡Extra para explicarla bien y como se debe el final!*

Y colorín pelado, este cuento se puede dar por terminado. ¡Pero habrá capitulo Extra!


	15. Capitulo Extra

Esta historia ya se podría dar por terminada…Pero quedaron escenas sin resolver y ¿Por qué no resolverlas ahora mismo? .Bueno he aquí mi dilema, pero como soy escritora y no poeta, terminare la historia con listón de Oro (Ósea que hare un final muy hermoso que quede con una historia romántica).

Primero lo primero, explicare que le paso a Tablet con eso del disparo:

Tablet estaba afuera de la agencia de "Detectives Privados y Asesinos a Sueldo" (Donde está ubicado un bello valle) esperando a su hermano, y a Bulma…

-Valla que se toma su tiempo-Dijo Tablet, en ese momento se escucha ruidos en el arbusto- ¿Quién anda hay?

-Yo –Dijo alguien o algo de entre los arbustos- Un conejito

-…Pues valla susto me has dado amiguito-Dijo Tablet, (No es mu inteligente que digamos)-

-*Sonido de conejo*-(Ese sonido raro que hacen los conejos…como ragrag :S)

-… ¡Raditz me encontré un conejo!-Grato Tablet -¿¡Me lo puedo quedar!

-¡Sí!-Se oyó desde adentro de la agencia –

-¡Ven conejito, conejita…o lo que seas!-Dijo Tablet mientras se acercaba al arbusto-¿W.T.F?

Des arbusto salió Marron y Tablet por el susto intento volar, haciendo así que la bala que era destinada al pecho del joven Sayayin solo le lesionara la pierna.

**A si fue como le dispararon a Tablet. A continuación Raditz salió de la agencia y corrió a avisarles a todos y fue en busca de Vegeta. **

Ahora estará el hecho de cómo Raditz se enveneno:

Raditz estaba en unas vacaciones buscando a un hombre que rastreaba (Ósea Yayirobe) Por un supuesto caso de infidelidad…

-Debería estar por aquí -Dijo Raditz, para sí mismo-Disculpe señora, ¿podría ayudarme?

-Hola joven-Dijo una anciana de pelo Café –Claro, ¿Qué necesita?

-Pues, busco a este sujeto-Dijo mostrando la fotografía de Yayirobe –

-¿Podría saber para qué?-Dijo la anciana un poco insinuaos con Raditz (¡El es mío!) –

-Discúlpeme pero no, es algo privado y muy confidencial-Dijo Raditz alejándose de la anciana-

-Ok, entiendo-Dijo la anciana -¿Quiere una pera, joven? –Le ofreció una Pera-

-No, gracias mí madre me enseño a no aceptar cosas de desconocidos- Mintió

-¿Y su madre no le enseño a no hablar con extraños?-Dijo la anciana, Raditz se puso nervioso-

-…Disculpe mis modales-Dijo Raditz y le dio la mano- Soy Raditz, ¿y usted? –Raditz llevaba puesta una gabardina no se veía su cola-

-Ana –Dijo gustosa la anciana- Ahora qué nos conocemos, ¿Quiere una Pera?- Ofreciéndole una Pera-

-…-Raditz lo dudo mucho…pero su estomago manda –Ok, gracias –Mordió la pera y prosigue con su búsqueda- ¿Ahora me diría donde se encuentra el sujeto, Ana?

-Sí, -Dijo Ana- Hay detrás –Apunto-

-Gracias –Dijo Raditz y retomo su búsqueda

**A si fue como Raditz se infecto, del parasito que poco tiempo después lo mataría (**_**¡Recuerden no acepten objetos ni hablen con extraños!**_**). Raditz se lo dijo a Turles y él le explico cual era…y todo el drama.**

Ahora explicare una pregunta que me pregunto mucha gente (Si mis compañeros descubrieron mi identidad y me preguntaron con llamadas y mensajes de texto) ¿Cómo murió Nappa? ¿Se suicido o qué?:

Bueno…Nappa tenía como único amigo a Raditz, el siempre estaba con él y no pudo soportar la idea de que el muera. Y cuando murió Raditz, Nappa le pego parte del pelo como hasta los sobros y le pego lo que sobraba a Raditz. Como último acto, Nappa se exploto una bola de Ki en el vientre, llegando así a su destino final.

Listo, ahora me queda por explicar otras cositas. La pregunta del millón ¿Cómo ose enamoro Jade de Broly? Y ¿Cómo terminaron juntos? Buena esa es muy fácil la respuesta:

Como sé que muchos de ustedes no imaginaron la historia (Vagos ¬¬) tendré que contarla yo:

Broly archivaba los papeles del caso de Jade, cuando entro ella en la habitación (Broly tenía su propio cuarto donde guardaba todo) Ella saludo a Broly con un típico beso en la mejilla y él se puso nervioso (ternurita: 3) Jade le conto los problemas que tenia con Yayirobe y él le pregunto:

¿Sí te es infiel, porque no serlo tu también?-Pregunto Broly-

-¿Me estas proponiendo algo?-Dijo Jade levantando una ceja

-¡No, no!-Se excuso Broly- Lo que pasa es que no se lo debes

-Tienes razón –Dijo Jade, después se sentó al lado de Broly-¿Y quieres ayudarme? –le dijo al oído-

-Si tu quieres mi ayuda por mi está bien-Y se besaron

**Lo qué paso después no es necesario decir ya que yo no escribo lemon. Después de eso, Jade termino con Yayirobe y se hiso novia de Broly .Tuvieron varias citas y después Broly le pidió compromiso, ella acepto (¿Quien les diría que no?).**

**Como me falta decirles las bodas y lo que conto Bulma al Padre, les contare lo de Bulma primero (Estoy tomando té y ya se me enfrió -.-)**

**Bulma: **Padre, Marron, mando a que un Leñador llamado Krilin me matara, pero él no me mato por no ser que razón y después ellos me salvaron (omitiré la parte del golpe con el pico de piedra) y me ayudaron, después Marron me encerró en una habitación de tortura la cual me fue realmente difícil salir de ella. Y Vegeta –señalo a Vegeta- me salvo la vida con Goku –Señalo a Goku –y…Yamcha murió accidentalmente…

**Vegeta:** Yo mate a ese estúpido

Rey: Joven Vegeta usted es un príncipe ¿no es así?

Vegeta: Si, está en lo correcto

Rey: ¡Usted se casara con mi hija! ¿O se oponen?

Vegeta y Bulma: ¡Por mi está bien!

Rey: Maravilloso,

Y así quedaron comprometidos…La boda ya se la imaginaran…

Con esto me despido ¡Hasta la próxima!

Agradezco a cada persona que leyó mi historia y sobre todo A todos los que comentaron la historia. De verdad Gracias

Los quiere: 01PrincessaCandy01 


End file.
